


No Sleep Till Brooklyn

by Winterage (Migliaccio)



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Ambiguous/Open Ending, M/M, Partners in Crime
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:35:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25496929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Migliaccio/pseuds/Winterage
Summary: Thelma&Louise 末路狂花梗No Sleep Till Brooklyn -- Beastie Boys
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 3





	No Sleep Till Brooklyn

**Author's Note:**

> Thelma&Louise 末路狂花梗  
> No Sleep Till Brooklyn -- Beastie Boys

“老天爷啊，能不能把那该死的音乐关上，Bucky？”

“闭嘴，混蛋。开车的人不是你。轮到你开车的时候你可以随便听你的雾都孤儿磁带选段。”

“你很清楚没人知道怎么开这辆你从垃圾场里挖出来的老爷车！这辆车里唯一能用的就是引擎和音响！”

“难道我们还需要什么别的吗？闭嘴吧，宝贝。”

Bucky在他们看到的最破的一个休息站停了下来，放个水，加点油，买更多的劣质咖啡。下车的时候Steve皱了皱鼻子，大概是因为这里有股像是食腐动物腐烂了的臭味，也可能是因为他在这股臭味里才意识到自己已经三天没洗澡的事实。Bucky敏锐地注意到了，他总是这么敏锐，他的敏锐就是把他们拉进现在这个该死境地的罪魁祸首。

他保证：“我们能找到下一个不反同的汽车旅馆的。”

“我们要先保证能活着开到下一个不反同的汽车旅馆。”Steve回嘴，“我要买两瓶除臭剂。”

“随便你，宝贝。别崩了柜台里那位小哥，他看起来是个好人。”

Steve没有接话。他推开肮脏的玻璃门，穿过漫长的，空无一人的货架，在心里打赌货架上的食物只有十分之一是没过期的。他在从冰柜里拿矿泉水的时候扶了一下门，然后发现手指上全都是灰尘。这他倒不是很介意。当一个人在美国公路上风尘仆仆地开上两千公里之后，他会发现他对很多东西都没那么介意了，除了烦人的野兽男孩、三天没洗澡的臭味和另一个人吃光了剩下的牛肉干。他把除臭剂、零食和水甩在柜台上。

睡眼朦胧的店员精神一振，这大概是因为他在这儿一天都见不着一个活人。他对Steve打招呼：“嘿。就要这些吗？”

“是的，谢谢。”Steve并不是很想和他说话，但他基本上还是友善的。

“你们要去宾州？”柜台男孩似乎把这当成了什么开始对话的信号，他朝窗外看去，看到他们的那辆破烂车，和旁边把车前盖掀开、拿着加油枪直接往油缸里打的Bucky，“哇，酷，兄弟横穿美国旅行？”

“差不多。除了我们不是兄弟。”Steve等着他在计算器上加上最后一包口香糖的钱。他也跟着往窗外看了一眼，Bucky穿着那件沾着点油污的白色紧身背心，把自己的黑色牛仔外套系在腰上，眯着眼睛看着油缸上的标尺，他脖子上的狗牌在太阳底下闪闪发光。“再拿副太阳镜，多谢。”

“明智的选择，我的美国朋友，你别想不戴墨镜穿过宾州的太阳。”男孩大方地说，“口香糖算我请客，你们太酷了。”

“谢谢。”Steve用纸币和几枚硬币付了钱，抱起柜台上的所有东西向外走。嘴碎柜台男孩在他身后喊：“路途愉快！你和你的伙伴(partner)！”

Steve在门口回过头，也许是因为这孩子看起来才二十岁，又或者是因为他送了他们一包口香糖，也许是因为他的话多且友善到令人烦躁。他脸上带着一点嘲讽的微笑，一边眉毛稍稍挑起那种，但那个男孩大概看不到他这个表情：“我们从达拉斯开来，比起宾州，那儿的阳光更成问题。而且你知道，他们不太愿意卖东西给基佬伴侣(partner)。”

“聊得不错嘛。”Steve钻进车里，把墨镜扔给Bucky，而Bucky拿意味深长的眼神打量他，“这很危险，你知道吧？”

“少来，Bucky。我不觉得我有被你杀掉的危险，我们还有一千公里路，你一个人活不下去的。”

“我指的不是你，我指的是那个甜蜜柜台男孩。”

“我会尽量阻止你，如果我阻止不了，那就做你该做的。”

“我讨厌你用我说的话来堵我自己，”Bucky抗议，一脚踩下油门，“你是个混蛋。”

“彼此彼此。”

然后他们安静了下来，野兽男孩还在咆哮，Steve在副驾驶上翻开他们和这辆车差不多破的地图。他们已经离开辛辛那提很远，即将要离开俄亥俄了，后面仍然一点儿声音都没有。也许他们高估了对方，也许他们俩是地球最佳犯罪搭档。事情原本不是这样的，事情原本不会这么复杂的。Steve回忆起两周前的事。他坐在位于圣芭芭拉的屋子里——西班牙式、不大却明亮、有草坪和花园的屋子里，正在整理那些纸盒的时候，Bucky就从大门冲进来，拽着他的领子，从他藏钱的每个角落翻出所有的现金，然后把他拖上了一辆他从没见过的小卡车。他问Bucky他们要去哪，Bucky只说了一个词：“布鲁克林。”

那是他们出生的地方，他们成长的地方，他们相遇的地方，一切开始的地方。Bucky想把一切都结束在布鲁克林，Steve想。但他对Bucky的了解和本能都在告诉他，这个混蛋的目的不止如此。

“仪表盘快挂了。”Bucky突然宣布，“但是好消息，我觉得在天黑之前我们就能抵达一个汽车旅馆。让我们向玛利亚或者随便什么神祈祷旁边会有一家旧车行吧。”

Bucky的直觉总是很可怕，因为它们总是正确的。天色刚刚变暗的时候，Steve跟着他的兄弟、搭档、伙伴、伴侣，管他是什么——走进那家破破烂烂的汽车旅馆，在Bucky猛敲柜台上的铃铛时回头看向外面：一整片旧车森林。他们绝对能在这儿找到些好东西的。

旅馆老板是一个看起来一条腿踩在棺材里的老头，在一本油腻腻的账本上写名字仿佛就已经耗尽了他所有的力气。他有气无力地收下一张纸币，然后把钥匙丢给他们，但那看起来只是一块破铁片拴着一块塑料牌。塑料牌上写着“4”。

“二楼尽头那间，没有电梯。”老头说，像是已经开始打算转身回到他那个阴暗角落的坟墓里去，“周围有很多强盗，晚上小心点。”

“这周围人声鼎沸，”Steve讽刺道，Bucky给了他一个赞赏的眼神，“而这里看起来是会保护客人安全的地方。”

老头慢慢地抬起耷拉着的眼皮，瞪了他们一眼：“而你们看起来是会记得带枪的旅行者。”

轮到Bucky进去洗澡的时候，Steve打开了房间里那个兹啦作响的铁皮方块。他敲了电视机十来下，只收到了一个台，但有那个台就足够了：一个穿着蓝色套装的女人正在报道“洛杉矶六人遇害：义警还是杀人魔？”的新闻。六名来自全国各地、各行各业的男性尸体在长滩被发现，尸体一字排开，身上证件和财物全部完好。他们已经被证实为与性犯罪有关，其中两个在缓刑期，一个刚刚刑满释放四个月，有几个受害女性勇敢地站出来指认剩下的三个。警方目前仍在全力追捕凶手，他们怀疑凶手从公路途径新墨西哥与德克萨斯向东逃逸，沿路的排查工作正在进行中。

Bucky裹着下半身的毛巾出来的时候，新闻已经变成了什么吸烟的婴儿或者瘸腿猫咪的事情，但他一定多少听到了一些什么。Steve关上电视，Bucky从来不在意电视，也不问他新闻里说了什么，他知道情况如何，或者他可以从Steve的哪怕任何反应来知道情况如何。他站在浴室门口打量这个房间，然后评论：“比我想的干净。”

“是的。他们的床单竟然只有霉味，完全没有其他我原来担心的味道。如果你忽视地毯上的破洞，台灯里的蜘蛛网，和我从抽屉里发现的不知道谁留下的保险套之外，我想算是挺干净的。”

“保险套？酷。”Bucky踩在地毯上走过来，他的头发往下滴着水，地毯上多了一排湿痕，一路蔓延到发灰的床单上，“哇哦，没用过的？这倒挺难得。”

“试试？”

Bucky只笑了一声：“正合我意。”

窗帘是深红色的，可以遮住外面大广告牌的灯光，也许本来是橙红色，但那不关他们的事。Bucky把Steve死死地按进床垫里，他的手指是那么用力，Steve的肩膀几乎都在咯咯作响，同时他疯狂地咬Steve的嘴唇，牙齿从他的脸颊滑下去，再狠狠地咬住他的脖子，仿佛一条狼打算立刻杀死被他捕获的猎物。Steve没有把自己的关注点放在嘴上，他的手指勒住Bucky胸口两侧的肌肉，几乎是折磨般用力地向下抚摸，Bucky的身体几乎立刻就出现了红色的压印，从胸口两侧延伸到臀部两侧。这让Bucky喘了一声，然后他加倍用力地、报复似地咬了一口Steve的肩膀，Steve痛呼出声，他觉得自己的肩膀被咬下了一块肉。

“我从不知道你喜欢咬人。”Steve在他耳边说，他的手原本放在Bucky的屁股上，此时抬了起来，以一种令人担心的速度毫不留情地打了下去，“真的很痛。”

“唔！”Bucky努力将一声叫声压回喉咙里，然后从无法忍住喘息的嘴唇中飘出一句话，“是吗？看看谁硬得快要射了。”

“我硬和我要射差的距离长着呢。”Steve的手指已经放在了它该放的位置，那里干净、湿润、柔软，和他恶狠狠的嘴唇表现出完全不同的架势。Bucky正狠狠咬着他的胸口，他只咬在乳晕上，那样剧烈又模糊的疼痛让Steve浑身发麻，“告诉我，你想让我怎么做？”

“现在就操进来。”Bucky从他的腹部抬起头来，以一种狂乱的、发疯般的、又异常清醒的眼神盯着他，“你最好不要多等，等我的嘴到你的老二的地方，我不保证自己会不会把它咬下来。”

他们的隔壁没有人，楼下也没有。现在这座汽车旅馆里可能只有他们和那个老头幽灵。Steve不知道自己是在用多狠的力气操他，他的手死死按住Bucky的后背，让他的上半身完全陷在这个破床垫里。Bucky反抗，想抬起头，他好几次都成功了，他顶起Steve的手，头向后仰，随心所欲地发出痛苦且愉悦的声音，然后换来Steve更用力的压制，被重新按回枕头里。他在力气上只差Steve那么一点儿，决定性的那么一点儿。他试图抓住什么东西，但是他什么都抓不到，Steve猛然发现Bucky宁愿死都不肯用手去碰这条床单。Bucky在他愣住的这个瞬间发出了一声轻飘飘的笑声，随机被扼在喉咙里，变成了一声呻吟。

Steve只顶在他的前列腺上。他没有花时间在别的任何地方，只重复地，神经质地捅那一个点。这让Bucky能感受到的快乐变成了折磨，从胸腔内发出哭泣般的声音。Steve知道这正如Bucky所愿，正如对方也知道他现在满身的咬痕也正如他自己所愿一样。他们的声音像是在喘息，更像是在咆哮，他们在这个弹簧已经失去作用的床垫上榨干对方身上的最后一丝力气，最后一丝勇气和最后一丝耐心。他们在一片荒原之中共享这极端的快乐，向对方展露自己的挣扎和喜悦，第一次体会到疼痛和快感可以不存在于同一把刀的两面。水珠顺着Steve的下颌滴下来，落在Bucky的腰上，然后和他身上的汗珠融为一体。那水珠可能是汗水，但也有可能是泪水，Steve无法分辨出来，但他很清楚被他按在底下的Bucky不会看到这一幕，这样就已经足够让他安心地放任更多的水珠滑到Bucky脊柱那美妙的凹陷里。

这折磨终于告一段落的时候，Bucky整个身体完全掉进了床垫里。Steve把他捞起来，让他躺在自己身上，Bucky的阴茎仍然在不停地淌出精液。谁也不知道这样算是怎样的高潮。他们有那么一会儿没有说话，Steve把安全套打了结，丢在地毯上。Bucky顺从而乖巧地贴着Steve的胳膊，头发遮着他的眼睛，但是他的嘴唇在微笑。

“你得去洗澡。”Steve戳了戳他的胳膊。

“我以为你永远不会问呢。”Bucky不知道哪来的力气，让他从床上滑下去之后站稳。他向Steve伸出手：“来吧，宝贝。”

Steve翻了个白眼：“操你。”

“正合我意。”

这是他们这一整晚最后的对话。

第二天早上，老头幽灵不见了，旁边的旧车停放场也空无一人。Bucky像在百货商店购物似地来回踱步、挑选，最后停在了一辆他觉得最好的车前。又是老爷车，但今天Steve不会再跟他对着干了。他找了块水泥地，拿他从柜台那里找到的一盒火柴把他们昨晚的床单烧了个干净。

Bucky将新挑的老爷车开到他身边，那车是大红色的，看起来像是Bucky存心打算引起所有加油站职员的注意。他对Steve吹了声口哨：“你看起来是狂野的那种，金发宝贝。来吧，上车，我带你去个好玩的地方。”

“我只是不想留下任何痕迹。”Steve上车的时候主动表示，这话获得了Bucky一个惊讶的眼神，于是他耸耸肩，“别担心了。”

Bucky微笑起来。他拽过Steve脖子上的狗牌，和他在宾州刺眼得像是打算和世上所有活着的东西较劲的太阳下较劲似地接吻。然后他把墨镜挂在Steve的鼻梁上：“累死我了，你来开，混蛋。”

Steve选择了野兽男孩。说得像他们有雾都孤儿的磁带一样，他们本来就只有野兽男孩这一种选择。他们从来都没有第二种。Bucky把两条腿搁在仪表盘旁边，在每次唱到那一句的时候大声跟唱，看起来快活极了。

到达下一个补给点时，Steve似乎模模糊糊听到了警笛的声音。他试着告诉Bucky，但Bucky耸了耸肩，毫无畏惧地下车去买水和汉堡，之前这些补给都是Steve负责。Steve看着他离开的身影，心里窒息般的紧张，他明白之前那些时候Bucky一个人在车里等他的感受了。他猜不到这儿坐着的售货员有没有看新闻，报纸上大概还没有出现，但滚动电视上已经放过了Bucky和他的照片：他们在达拉斯抢了一家杂货店，因为店主和他的儿子一直在对他们重复说些恶毒的什么话，把Steve羞辱个够之后，再拒绝卖给他们任何东西。Bucky拿起柜台边的法棍就狠狠砸向了他们的脑袋。

Bucky是这样的，一直都是这样。他永远会站在Steve前面，他永远会保护Steve，在他敏锐地发现他受到威胁或羞辱的时候。无论Steve自己能不能容忍，后来则是自己能不能解决。他的爱混杂着自私，混杂着保护欲和展示欲，混杂着他性格中的过激和傲慢，混杂着Steve深爱的一切。

Steve在Bucky冲进他的屋子时表示了震惊，但是他其实并没有那么惊讶。某一部分的他在自己做下那件事的一瞬间就知道Bucky会这么做。他一定会来，他一定会带走自己，甚至他们旅行的目的地是布鲁克林也毫不奇怪。他大概猜到了Steve会想把这事情搞砸而主动选择绕路往德州走，可惜他不会阻止Steve，Steve自己正是看准了这一点——而就像个噩梦般的循环一样，Bucky也知道他会故意捣乱。所以他在达拉斯故意和Steve表现亲密，像个楞头小子似地用面包棍和别人大打出手，无非是想让人记住James Barnes的脸。不管在长滩的事件和他有没有直接关系，他早就打定主意成为这事儿的一份子。把达拉斯和长滩联系在一起其实要不了很长时间，Steve唯一奇怪的是怎么还没有人追上他们，或者为什么前面还没有人堵上他们。在他胡思乱想的时候Bucky已经回到了他身边，手里拿着他该买的所有东西，还有一个小弹夹。

“那个老板是个挺特别的家伙，然后我稍微施展了一些我的魅力。”他笑得非常得意，一边眉毛扬起来，和十多年前那个抱着一个逃家的小包裹在他窗户底下等着的Bucky如出一辙，甚至连说话像是在唱歌的腔调都完全没变。

“看，四枚子弹。一颗防身，一颗打爆红绿灯，两颗留给你和我。”

“听起来像是个计划。”Steve也对他微笑，“但如果可以的话，我还是不想打爆红绿灯。”

“我知道，你是良民Steve。”Bucky亲吻他的脸颊，然后从Steve的上衣口袋里拿出一支手枪，把四枚子弹填进去，“放心，宝贝，一切有我。”

旅程继续向前。他们离纽约州已经没有很远了。或者说他们认为没有很远，因为头顶上的太阳一模一样，轮胎下的道路也全无改变，而Bucky根本不会翻开地图。也许他们已经往加拿大的方向开了。但Steve也像是被Bucky影响了似的，让直觉、本能和记忆发挥作用，告诉他走什么车道，在什么路口转弯，选择什么地方住下，以及让他相信他前面就是布鲁克林。

他问Bucky：“你还记得我们从那里离开的时候吗？”

“该死的，”Bucky嚼着口香糖，“怎么可能忘记呢？你那时候还是根豆芽菜，我扛着你都能一路跑到内华达。”

“我们跑去内华达服役，”Steve伸出手，Bucky作势要把嘴里的口香糖吐在他手心上，但最后还是拿了一片包装完整的给他，“然后被选进海豹部队，打仗，受伤，见证UBL*死掉，退伍，被安置在加州的圣巴巴拉。”

“我觉得用遗弃比较合适。”Bucky指出。

“随便你，宝贝。”Steve把口香糖扔进嘴里，试图吹出一个泡泡，Bucky饶有兴趣地盯着他的嘴，“但我觉得还不错。圣巴巴拉，对我来说。”

“哈！不错。不错指的是你从巴基斯坦回到美国，他们告诉你你全家都死了，让你去参加傻瓜都知道必死无疑的特工计划，如果你拒绝，他们就切断你所有的经济来源？”

“不错指的是他们没有试着从你和我自己身上下功夫。”Steve说，鼓起脸用力吹气，“我们都活着，呆在一块儿，你和我就能撑下去。”

“都活着。”Bucky笑起来，“这倒没错。”

“如果他们把你搞死了，我说不准自己会不会答应。”

“你当然会，白痴。你会加入他们的特工计划，把所有人都杀掉给我报仇，义警先生。”

口香糖粘在了Steve的鼻子上，然后Bucky哈哈大笑。他看起来心满意足。他当然心满意足，因为所有的事情都会按照他预测的发展。虽然说不上是个预言家，但他的直觉也算是八九不离十了。

这范围包括他们当年在巴基斯坦待命，突然意识到这是最后突袭本拉登的唯一机会；包括现在他们胡说八道的内容，如果真的发生那样的事儿，Steve知道自己会像他说的那样去做的；也同样包括那个俄亥俄与宾州交界的甜蜜柜台男孩，那个小混蛋在看到新闻后立刻告发了曾经见过他们的事情；还包括那个被他们烧了床单的汽车旅馆老头，大概是这辈子第一次锁上了他旅馆的大门，拒绝和警方合作。Bucky如此敏锐，他的直觉都是对的。

Steve朝旁边投去余光，他看到Bucky低着头，玩着自己脖子上的狗牌，一块是他自己的，一块是Steve的。他们俩的脖子上都这样挂着，从拿到这两块牌子的第一天开始就是这样。没有别人知道这个秘密。

“我再说一次，是我正好撞见那几个人在，”Steve开口，重复这样的事情十分艰难，他试着找一个不那么垃圾、让他可以说出口的词，“那样的派对上那样对待一个小女孩。如果多给我一点时间……”

“我可不会放任你拿着派对名单把每个人的尸体都丢在长滩上。”Bucky放开手里的牌子，直接打断了他，“这等好事至少该有我一份。而且为什么你，一个普通的同性恋退伍老兵会被邀请去那个洛杉矶的‘高档’派对，为什么你去参加的照片会发送到我的邮箱里，我想多弄死几个我们就能知道答案了。”

“你知道答案，”Steve的嘴唇没有动，但他的声音流露出他特有的明显而露骨的嘲讽，对那个柜台男孩的那种，“我们都知道答案。”

“所以你做出了选择，而我做出了我的。”

他们永远是在同一战线的。任何事情、任何东西。 Bucky能够猜到如果不是他的干涉，Steve一定会继续追查那张名单，直到结束，或者被一支狙击枪击毙；也能猜到在自己把他带走之后Steve打算处处留下让警察追查他的痕迹，最好让他还没走出西部就被抓住；所以当然，他当然能够猜到布鲁克林是除他自己之外对Steve仅剩的重要之处——因为Bucky的直觉可能会告诉他世界上关于Steve的所有事。而Steve的直觉会告诉他Bucky脑子里在想什么。

这样就足够了。这样比一切都要好。

“我们距离新布伦瑞克还有五公里。” Steve开口，发现自己的声音充满了爱意。

Bucky抬起头，在看到那块标牌的时候咯咯笑了起来，他笑得轻松极了，像是他在等待的什么事情终于要有结果了一样，“有你的，Steve。”

“你知道我们只要一有人的地方停下就会冲出无数个警察来铐上我们，对吧？差不多全美国的人都认识我们了。”

“那就别停，宝贝。听这歌词，到布鲁克林前不能入眠。”

“我们的油已经见底得不能再见底了，”Steve的喉咙里发出笑声，他听起来一点儿也不担心，“虽然到不了纽约，但我觉得说不定能撑到斯坦顿岛。”

“不错。那让我们直接从海上飞过去，斯坦顿那边就是布鲁克林。”

“你想要模仿末路狂花的结尾吗？”

“我说不好会不会有那么多警车来追我们，我从后视镜里只能看到四辆车。”Bucky摸着下巴上的胡茬，沉思着，“但是那样的结局不错，或者说那是唯一 **正确** 的结局。我不能想象如果她们被警察抓到了这部电影会有多难看。”

“超级难看。”Steve赞同，“我好像看到海了，我猜那边灰色的一大块就是斯坦顿。”

“NO! SLEEP! TILL BROOKLYN! ”

“我的老天爷啊，求你闭嘴。”

Steve握住了Bucky的手，紧紧地，像要把他嵌入自己那样。而Bucky也以同样的方式回应他。

就像是他们小时候在布鲁克林狭窄的街角、在巴基斯坦满是尘土的军用帐篷里、在圣巴巴拉温暖轻快的阳光下，在这漫长的一路上无数次做过的那样。

**Author's Note:**

> UBL：乌萨马·本·拉登
> 
> 路线：加州（洛杉矶，圣巴巴拉在洛杉矶北边一点点）——新墨西哥——德克萨斯（达拉斯）——俄亥俄（辛辛那提）——宾夕法尼亚——新泽西，靠近纽约附近的地名路线是费城——新布伦瑞克——斯坦顿岛在纽约岛和大陆之间。


End file.
